


It all comes crashing down

by keepseeing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coma, Falling In Love, Fear, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, Tearjerker, Time Skips, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepseeing/pseuds/keepseeing
Summary: What was this feeling? The screams, the sound of children crying for their mothers. Water cupping his cheek, it reminded Shoyo of how Tobio would hold his cheek ever so lightly, gentle and caring. Maybe it wasn't so lonely after all, it wasn't as scary as it was made out to be. It'd be okay.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	It all comes crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING 
> 
> Please make sure you read the tags before continuing. This story deals with heavy topics. 
> 
> Please listen to   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYPSkfOBYsU (the wisp sings - winter aid / slowed down / 1 hour)   
> if possible! I listened to this while writing and it could help you view the scene. 
> 
> Please note this story is in the POV of Hinata, though it may change if people ask!   
> I hope you enjoy!

This had to be some sort of dream. No, not a dream.. Maybe a nightmare. Yeah, a nightmare. Shoyo could only bring himself to that conclusion, that this was something he could wake up from. To wake up from mothers screaming their child's names, children screaming and crying back, others either lay over a chair. Why were they sat like that? Were they asleep, too? Why were there plane chairs? Why was there water crawling up his legs and smoke possessing his lungs? Questions raced endlessly throughout Shoyo's mind, though he couldn't bring himself up. He couldn't bring himself to reality, everything feeling fuzzy. Where was Kageyama? The thought of his nemesis brought Shoyo's body shooting up, immediately causing him to fall over in pain.

"Kageyama!" Shoyo shouted out amongst the screams. His first instinct was to shout for Tobio. Why did he even do that? Finally, like a bus, it hit Shoyo. He was going home. After 2 years, Shoyo was finally going home. He was going to be in his mother's arms, to be in Tobio's grasp, to just.. Be home. He wanted to be home already, not here. This was terrifying. "My legs.." Shoyo murmured. He couldn't feel them. It was the shock, right? Before the redhead knew it, he himself was screaming out. Screaming for someone- Anyone. Just.. Something. Shoyo couldn't lose hope, how would he beat Tobio like he promised? How would he return all the things he owes his mother? How would he pursue his dreams? Everything felt warm. Loose, like maybe it was okay. Like maybe he was safe on the plane. "This isn't a dream, is it?" Shoyo sobbed out to the passenger alongside him. His hand slowly reached out once not hearing a response. This.. Made it more realistic than anything else could. The feeling of cold skin, the others purple shaded lips and pale tone. Would he be the next person? The next number to be counted once they were finally found? He couldn't move, what was the point? What was the point if nobody was going to find them? Shoyo was dumb, but.. He wasn't stupid enough to think they'd be searched for.

"Come on, stupid legs. Just move, please. Move," He begged out, grasping at the soaked cushions at the bottom of the chair, doing the stupidest thing he could've done. The redhead dragged himself from the seats, screaming and sobbing as his legs dragged behind, the skin grasping onto broken metal from chairs and clashing with the freezing ocean. Dropping down, his eyes gazed at the end of the plane. Water cupped his cheek. It was.. Warm. It reminded Shoyo of how Tobio would hold his cheek ever so lightly, gentle and caring. The way they'd look at each other as if they were the whole world to one another. Shoyo was warm. He was happy, in a pure bliss as he thought of his best friend. His enemy, his inspiration. His.. Everything. "This is nice," Shoyo whispered. Maybe it wasn't so lonely after all, it wasn't as scary as it was made out to be. It'd be okay.

His heart slowed. Shoyo could feel it slow, his breathing becoming harsher. Everything felt like a dream again. Finally, Shoyo let his eyes close. His body relaxed further. Before he knew it, Shoyo had just.. Stopped. He had slowed. A ringing fell through his ears for a second, but it wasn't too long. It didn't hurt.

..

There was a slow beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. Shoyo couldn't help but to mock the sound in his head. Was it his alarm clock? Was he late for practice? No, he would be coming home today. His eyes slowly lifted, to the best of their ability. Too bright. A groan left Shoyo, followed by a whine in pain as his chest throbbed in pain. Someone went quiet. There was someone else here? Finally, he pushed his eyes open once more. His breathing got quicker, his monitor racing. Why was his alarm clock getting faster? Why was it fuzzy again, why was it cold? Why were there doctors? Questions raced in and out, before finally silencing. They told someone to get out, and the bed was rattling. Finally, it was over. His eyes shut once more, dragging him back down into the warmth of the bed once more.

This recurred again and again, doctors rushing in and out, the coldness. Until finally, his eyes lifted to.. Nothing. The ceiling, the equipment. A small light a doctor was holding. "W..-" Shoyo began, before stopping himself. Others did as well, telling him not to rush it. Who said that? Shoyo's eyes made their way down, attempting to find the culprit of the different voices. He knew those voices, right? A small brace around his neck stopped the attempt, and instead made Shoyo whine out in more pain. Fingers crawled along his forehead, pushing at his orange hair. The whines stopped. His eyes lifted slowly, to meet with a pair of beautiful, icey blue ones. Oh. "Ka-" He began again. He noticed his friend nod, with a stupid grin. God, Shoyo needed to teach him how to smile. But.. He looked sad. He looked sad and happy. Was that even possible? His body relaxed against the warmth of his friend, dragging him back down into a warmth.

The next morning. It was getting harder and harder to lift his eyes, to sit there without being able to ask questions or say names. There was someone crying again. "Stop crying," Shoyo groaned out, a small whine leaving him. "It's annoying," Followed behind, along with a short sigh. Why was he so.. Upset? "You don't get to cry." He finished.

The following weeks didn't change, Shoyo falling in and out, whining and snapping at one wong word. Finally, they sat him up. It was very slow, but he could see everything now. Not just a roof. Shoyo sat there, staring. His legs were covered with blankets, his right arm in a cast. His left had a few bandages, but nothing major. "Stop staring at me. Look somewhere else." He said, his own gaze pushing off to the side, out the window. "What happened to me?" He finally mumbled. His first words that weren't intended to upset anyone, his first question. "Hinata-" Shoyo heard Kageyama begin. Immediately, the snapping was back. "Why would you talk to me like I'm different? Tell me already, it's not like I can get up and walk around to ask. God, you're so stupid!" Shoyo yelled. His good hand made the attempt to push papers from the table, which failed. This only made him more upset. "You were in a plane crash, Hinata. You've been in a coma for nearly a month now, okay?" Tobio spoke back. Daichi had told Tobio not to be rude, and he was able to respect that until now. Shoyo's fit stopped. His hand dropped, his eyes stuck on Tobio. He couldn't remember. "You're lying." He whispered in defence, his voice small and croaky compared to the past.

The following weeks were exhausting. Tobio wouldn't stop crying, or at least acting like he was all tough. At least be honest. He was tired of Tsukishima's attempt at concern, at Yamaguchi's fear of the unknown. At least.. Kenma was fine. He treated Shoyo like normal. He still had hints of concern, but it wasn't annoying. What was annoying was the bare room. The ugliness of the room, the stains of who even knows on the ceiling, the dusty windows. It was disgusting. His brace was off, but he still had no movement in his legs. The doctors said something about him being discharged, which he immediately declined. How could he return like that?

"Hey, I brought you some pork buns." Shoyo heard Tobio speak up, and the door closing behind him. Groaning, he sighed and turned over, refusing to face him. "Leave them and go. I don't want to see you." The redhead mumbled. Tobio sat down. He was stubborn. Shoyo pouted, finally turning his body. "Are you stupid? I told you to leave." He shouted out, his voice raising. He immediately began to cough, sighing as he lay back. "I don't want to see you ever again." He whispered, his eyes falling on to Tobio. Yeah. This was for the best. "Don't come back. I don't want to see you, I don't want you, I never did. You're a pain to me." Shoyo expressed, letting his eyes close. He didn't.. Mean it. He wanted Tobio to shut him up, to tell him he didn't care and that he better put up with it. This was all Shoyo's fault. He shouldn't have ever gone to Brazil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed. Please look forward to the continuation, and let me know if I made any spelling errors! <3


End file.
